Cult of Shadow
The Cult of Shadow is a highly secretive following of Darksiders founded by the Defel Dark Side Master known as Sivter. Their primary goal is to plunge the galaxy into chaos and then rebuild it as a place where the Dark Side of the Force reigns supreme. Like its leader, the cult is a mixture of Dark Jedi and Sith teachings. It's based on the planet Arcanix, but cult members are dispersed across the galaxy on missions. Many are actively siphoning Dark Side energy from the remains of Korriban so that it may be used in Sivter's various plans and experiments. =Ranking= * Dark Master - The undisputed leader of the cult. * Inner Circle Dark Lord - Members of the Inner Circle must be Dark Lords. They have greater authority than normal Dark Lords, but only the Dark Master can choose who becomes a member. * Dark Lord - Only the greatest of Knights are allowed to become Dark Lords. They are typically the overseers and teachers of the cult. Dark Lords are assigned to the most important missions, but are free to undertake any mission they want. * Dark Knight - Analogous to Jedi Knights, Disciples must show that they have considerable power or skill in the Dark Side to be considered a Dark Knight. Knights are put in charge of the bulk of the cult's missions. * Disciple - Once Cultists prove themselves to have some skill or power, they become Disciples. They are allowed to leave Arcanix on missions, but are under the authority of a Dark Lord or Knight. * Cultist - The ranking of all beginning initiates into the Cult of Shadow. Cultists are not allowed to leave Arcanix. =Prominent Members= Dark Master * Sivter Inner Circle Dark Lords * Arksis Nan * Nelar Rel’ot * Saanru Irsolee * Shaela Aimreh Dorcha * Vok Ruvege Dark Lords * Arien Garix * Crix * Sov Noved * Teshran Lor * Uvon Okdoro Dark Knights * Jethro Varik * Lotak * Nix Munroe * Raii Meriaz * Sariv-Cren * Srissk Disciples * Mareth van Vorse MIA * Kishkumen - Inner Circle Dark Lord * Inan Affbar - Inner Circle Dark Lord * Setheus Goran - Inner Circle Dark Lord * Vin Sulraki - Disciple KIA * Tavos Bren’than - Dark Knight =History= Risen from the Ashes Much of the cult was initially formed out of the remains of another cult that the Sivter had been a member of: the Cult of Dragon Masque. As the new leader of the cult after the death of Dragon Masque, Sivter eventually ended up abandoning it after he suffered a costly defeat on the planet Chisas. Always a loner, Sivter felt the cult's usefulness to him was now over and didn't look back as it was torn apart by internal power struggles. He wouldn't return to pick up the pieces until after he was handed another decisive defeat on the planet Juoi. Determined to increase his power, Sivter returned and greatly restructured Masque's old cult to better suit his goals, forming the Cult of Shadow. He then set out to find other individuals worthy enough to help him administer and run the cult. A select few of these people would soon become his Inner Circle. Thanks to Sivter's keen mind and incredible knowledge of the Dark Side, the cult's resources continued to grow as they slowly extended their shadowy grip to all corners of the galaxy. Missing in Action A series of events saw the cult lose three of its valued Inner Circle Dark Lords within a short amount of time. Two of them, Inan Affbar and Setheus Goran, were secretly removed by Sivter himself, using the Dark Lord Arien Garix as his proxy by implanting commands into Garix’s mind that forced him to move against them. Garix was successful, sabotaging their transport’s hyperdrive to neatly and effectively remove the two. Although the cult officially labled them as missing in action, it was presumed by all that they were dead. Sivter’s reasons for removing the two Inner Circle Dark Lords were simple: neither Dark Lord had done anything to contribute to the cult since their promotion to the Inner Circle and thus were deemed a detriment to the cult. Garix, who had been guilty of the same thing and thusly used as the proxy, managed to redeem himself by promising to use his connections to improve the cult forthwith. A short few weeks after Affbar and Goran were eliminated, one of the most productive Inner Circle Dark Lords, Kishkumen, went missing while inside the Jade Worlds. Garix and the Dark Lord Crix were dispatched to try and recover him without success. Since no definitive proof could be found of Kishkumen’s demise, he was also considered missing in action by the cult. The loss of three within the Inner Circle left only two members, a situation which threatened to destabilize the Cult of Shadow. Rather than rush in some replacements, Sivter decided instead to step up operations for his grand plan against the galaxy, planning to promote those who would impress him along the way. Dark Harvest For Sivter's vision to become a reality, several pieces needed to come together. Towards that end, cult members were ordered to drastically increase their raids to acquire knowledge and other artifacts or creatures that were connected in some way with the Dark Side. Few were allowed to pursue other agendas during this time and even Sivter himself left Arcanix in search of more knowledge. Other successful members included Crix, Jethro Varik, and Nix Munroe. It would turn out to be Munroe who would end up discovering the first piece that Sivter was looking for. This piece would lead into one of the largest offensives the cult had ever been involved with by that point: the Battle of Onderon. Battle of Onderon Although Sivter had almost all the information he needed to begin the next phase of his plan, one vital thing was still missing: the location of where to find it. On Onderon, in the Jedi Archives, was where it waited for him. Rather than launch an all out attack right away, Sivter remained patient as he slipped cult agents under the noses of the Jedi so as to sabotage key systems when the time was right. Once the right people were in place, the attack began. The Jedi has little warning as the cult launched a multiple-prong assault. Although the Jedi suffered numerous causalities, the entire battle was merely a ruse perpetrated by Sivter so as to distract them while he slipped in to the archives and stole what he wanted. Only three Jedi realized that this was the real purpose, and by the time it was over, one of them, Jedi Master and High Council member Faarel Blackthorne, would be dead by Sivter’s hand. The battle was an enormous success for the Cult of Shadow, every one of their objectives were met and Sivter was able to acquire the location for where he had to go next… Ancient Army, New Master In progress… =Active Threads= A Dark Shadow Falls (RSA, Praxeum System) Cult of Shadow: Darkness Spreads This Is Not An Exit Hapes: Line of Succession Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Dark Side OrganisationsCategory:Secret SocietiesCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Halomek